Hating someone just like you
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: Read as I explore how similar Gray and Julius really are, even though they hate each other. Gray Ringmarc/Nightmare Gottschalk, Ace/Julius Monrey comparing and contrasting their relationships. Please review


**Hating someone just like you. **

******A/n: **So I sorta got bored, and started to write random things, and it turned into this. I fell in love with the idea, and showed my two best friends, whom found my story idea quite adorable. So I hope you enjoy, my dearest reader. The "..." shows a switch in where the pov is, and Slanted speaking text is something Gray and Julius are saying at once or Nightmare and Ace.

**Warnings:** Slash, mild kissing. MAJOR ACE/JULIUS, GRAY/NIGHTMARE, and sorta hinted hate-relationship GrayJulius.

* * *

><p><em>Julius Monrey and Gray Ringmarc. Completely opposite from each other, one talented with his hands, creative, but not much of a fighter, as where the other, the exact opposite. Yet neither realized that compared to what they had in common, that was nothing. Both men were smart, not very social, both tall, and attractive. Not to mention they share a common hate... Each other.<em>

_However they always seemed to try and look exactly opposite, Julius with long flowing hair, silver eyes, and a frown plastered on his grumpy face. Gray short clean cut hair, and gold eyes. But this didn't hide the fact they were both tall, attractive, calm and collective, eve their hair was similar with the navy blue almost black color, always contradicting their pale complexion and strong built. _

_So when they had similar personalities, and looks, why did they hate each other so much?_

_Their hate was so strong for each other, it burning like a fire with unlimited oxygen and wood supply. This hate started had before their roles were received. Even worse as children. An endless fight to one-up the other causing for such hate. But even that wasn't the start for their self-war. Perhaps it all started with a simple glance? Who knew what caused it? _

_And as hard as Nightmare Gottschalk, and the Ace of Heart tried, Nightmare trying endlessly to scan through locked thoughts, and Ace prodding and poking at Julius to convince him to tell him the source of the problem, neither male received an answer for the unexplained hatred._

__"Nightmare?" the voice of Gray called in a rather cold tone, as for the man was already in a very bitter mood. He had just returned from Julius' tower, and had little to no patience for the sickly incubus' games today. He ran a hand through his soft blue locks of hair, and continued to call for the lord of the clover tower. Walking around and searching, his mood continued to get worse.

...

Meanwhile, Julius, angered from his recent visitor, was standing up by the window, a book in his grasp as he tried to distract himself by reading the useless words on the worn out pages. His thoughts wondered to where the knave could possibly be. Late. Late as always.

"Ace... Dammit where the hell are you?" he asked aloud in such a sour tone as he narrowed his eyes at the book, before putting it back on the shelf. He just couldn't distract himself with literature today.

...

Gray continued to walk around, scanning those gold eyes at every possible hiding place. That was until he came across one of the couches in the living room. Upon the couch was a large pile of blankets, a pile which Gray knew concealed a tiny little caterpillar.

Quickly he stalked his way in the room, and yanked the blankets off his employer, pealing layer off of layer until he revealed the sickly little man. He noticed blood dripping from his lips, showing he had been coughing again. Only to disgustingly also note, the incubus had blood smeared all over his cheeks, shirt and the backs of his hands.

Gray gave a soft sigh as he took the sight in of his sleeping "friend". Though that didn't stop him from getting angry. Nightmare was sleeping. Just like always.

"Nightmare Gottschalk." he growled, through teeth that were clenched together in irritation.

...

As soon as Julius shoved his book on clocks back in it's proper place, his door slammed open, letting the chilly air of the winter blow in. The person whom opened the door stood there, a grin plastered on his face. He wasn't cold, not with the heavy red coat on.

Julius started to shiver as he darted his eyes towards the intruder. "CLOSE THE DOOR!" he yelled, as he moved away from the cold. The intruder, Aka Ace walked in, closed the door and started to laugh.

"Want me to warm you up?" he questioned as he walked towards the mortician. He was warm, and thought maybe a hug would warm the cold clockmaker up.

"You're late... _Again_." Julius simply growled ignoring Ace's offer as he glared daggers at Ace.

...

"You're sleeping... _Again_." Gray growled at Nightmare, as the cold fresh air stirred Nightmare awake. The silver eyed incubus opened his eye and started to shiver. He reached for a blanket, only to have his hand smacked by Gray. Only making him whine more.

"I was tiiiirrrrreeeed. You try being sick all the ti-"

_"Then I'll take you to the hospital. Get you cured so you can do your_ work." Gray offered, his tone rather sarcastic as fear stuck in Nightmare's round child like face. The mere mention of a hospital scared him senseless.

...

"-You try finding your way through that maze!"

_"Then I'll buy you a map. Use it."_ Julius retorted, watching as Ace's face twisted into a pout. He hated maps, and he couldn't read them anyway. Thus making it nothing more than a useless piece of paper.

...

_"But I don't waaaaant too!"_ both Nightmare and Ace cried at once, only to receive glares from the other male in the room.

_"I don't care!"_ they both informed their partner.

...

_"But Gray!"_

_..._

_"But Julius!"_

_..._

_"No butts!"_ the lizard and mortician yelled at the caterpillar and knave.

...

"**_Do your work!_**" Gray insisted.

...

"**_Be on time!_**" Julius pleaded.

...

Nightmare dramatically sighed and sat up, though a dizzy spell washed over him, threatening to make him fall over. He reached up and grabbed Gray's sleeve, using that to help him stand. Gray's eyes narrowed as he questioned the man's actions. Wondering if he was going to be okay, but more importantly do his work, when suddenly Nightmare leaned on him, standing up on his tip toes to gently press his lips against the lizard's.

Gray's eyes widened as he hadn't expected the bloody lips to be pressed against his. He didn't /really/ mind though, for he started to kiss back, the taste of blood apparent in the other's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Nightmare's waist, and took control of the kiss.

...

Ace grinned down at Julius, finding his stern voice amusing. He suddenly started to stalk closer. A hunter stalking his prey as he pushed the mortician against a wall. His arms wrapped around Julius' wrists, shackling him as if he was his prisoner.

His slammed his lips against Julius', roughly moving them against the slightly chapped lips. It was then Julius realized Ace was covered in blood. Since he could feel the fresh dripping blood seep into his clothes from the other's body.

Ace completely dominated the kiss, guiding Julius' lips with his own.

...

Soon both pairs' kisses ended, leaving Gray and Julius to pull away and look intently at their "attackers".

_"You got blood on me."_ they both said, as Gray licked his lips, and Julius struggled to free his hands, wanting to wipe the blood from his clothes. Nightmare just giggled at Gray, his eye slitting close, as where Ace chose to grin like the Chesire cat, and lick at Julius' face.

...

"So Julius, wanna go get lost _with me_?" Ace asked, nuzzling the man.

...

"Hey Gray, will you lay down _with me_?" Nightmare asked, a faint blush forming on his face.

...

Both men didn't say anything as they stared at their lover's face. Then Gray kissed the top of Nightmare's head, as Julius simply blushed at Ace's offer.

"_No._ Get back to work, Gottschalk." Gray huffed, as he held Nightmare close to him.

"_No_. I'm busy, and you need to learn how to read a map." Julius grumbled.

...

_"But we can spend the rest of the day together."_ Gray and Julius both offered to Nightmare and Ace. Whom smiled back at their partner.

So even if Julius wasn't as dominate, or as good of a fighter as Gray, he had Ace to make up for it. And Gray had Nightmare for talent and creativity. The two men who hated each other so much, had partners that had similar traits to each other.

_"I love you_._"_ they added, Gray thought it loudly, for his mind reading mate to hear, and Julius muttered it under his breath. Just loud enough for Ace to catch.

...

_So for two souls, both claiming to be nothing like the other, it seems they are a lot more alike than they think. Will they ever realize it?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heeee yeah, such an amazing story huh -sarcasm-**

**Nightmare: You were supposed to just be comparing Gray and Julius!**

**Ace: Not Nightmare an' me!**

**Lady Raven: FFFFFT. its implied you two are ali-**

**Ace: We are nothing alike. -dark grin-**

**Lady Raven: Ehhh... o-okay... you're not.**

**Ace: and my Julius isn't anything like Gray!**

**Lady Raven: Did... you even read this?**

**Ace: but he isn't a fighter-**

**Lady Raven: No, you are. I'mmaking the point you're like Gray, and Julius loves you, so why wouldn't he like Gray?**

**Nightmare: Then what about me...? **

**Lady Raven: The silver eyes. Gray loves your eye, though he wont admit it. And Julius has silver eyes. Speaking of which where the bloody hell is Gray and Julius?**

**Ace: Off to go hate each other~!**

**Lady Raven: -facepalm- Anyway please review eh!**

**Ace: Review what? **

**Nightmare: You're such an idiot... -mutter-**

**Ace: What was that? You _really _like needles? -thinks about needles- **

**Nightmare: Wah! -runs off to go find Gray-**

**Lady Raven: Fuck... now I have to go find him. **

**Ace: I'll get hi-**

**Lady Raven: NO! You'll get lost!**

**Ace: -pout-**


End file.
